We Need A Tree
by ShadowSword524
Summary: It's Christmas time in Karakura Town, and Rukia wants the Kurosaki family to get a Christmas tree.
1. Chapter 1

We Need A Tree

Christmas time in Karakura Town: a time of joy, singing, decorations, and exams. Naturally, Uryu had exams in the bag. Unfortunately for the rest of the gang, they weren't ranked first in the class. _They _actually had to study for exams. Tatsuki had the idea of starting a study group, which everyone could participate in. The group met in Orihime's house, so everyone brought their own snacks, much to Orihime's disappointment. They reviewed chemistry, calculus, and history, although, Chad sort of just sat and watched silently. Ichigo knew he was listening intently and would probably do better than he did on the exams. When all of the exams were finally over, Ichigo felt pretty confident that he would do well, but he didn't care. It was Christmas break and he would do his best to enjoy himself before any hollows showed up.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's father, Ishiin, was taking joy in seasonal decorating. While, Ishiin put up wreaths and set out candy, Ichigo and Karin put lights on the side of the house. Even though Ichigo hated most trends for being so annoying, he could never bring himself to find something wrong with the idea of Christmas or anything related to it. Rukia herself was finding it hard to be unusually joyful. Rukia thoroughly enjoyed staring at the multi-colored lights, and she absolutely _**loved**_ seeing Ichigo smile so often. Rukia did; however, think something was missing from their seasonal ornaments. Rukia had been reading about "Christmas" in her social books, and she had even observed the sight of certain items called "Christmas trees" through the windows of other houses. Rukia decided that the Kurosaki home needed to have a tree in their home.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled from the den.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ichigo yelled back from his room, not even bothering to come talk to her face-to-face.

"When are we going to get the Christmas tree?"

There was a pause.

"We're not."

"What do you mean we're not?"

"We're not getting a tree."

"Why not?"

Rukia heard Ichigo get up, and walk into the den. He leaned against the wall and stared Rukia right in the eye with the eyes he wore when something was causing him grief.

"We haven't gotten a Christmas tree… since my mother died. She always got us to got choose the tree and decorate it, but since she died, none of us have had the spirit to do it ourselves."

"Ichigo-"

"Yes." Ichigo said in an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to strike that spot."

"You couldn't have known."

"Well, I guess that settles it!" Rukia declared.

"Settles what?"

"Since you won't, I'm going to rally this family up to go and get a tree!"

"Rukia, I… I-"

"You what, Ichigo?"

"I… think it's a great idea."

Ichigo forced a smile as he followed Rukia around the house gathering his family. Once they were all present, she announced the plan about the Christmas tree, and their eyes lit up with joy, especially Yuzu. Ishiin started of the car and drove to the lot where men were selling Christmas trees. Rukia and Yuzu did most of the scouting themselves. They had many trees to choose from. Some trees were too tall, some were too fat, and others were already close to dying. Then Ichigo called everyone over to look at a tree he had found. Rukia looked at the tree: it wasn't too tall, it was the perfect width, and it had plenty of life in it.

_Ironic _Rukia thought. _After all the searching Yuzu and I did, Ichigo found the perfect tree._

The tree was cut down and tied to the top of the Kurosaki car. The tree was put up the den, and they all began to decorate. Rukia and Ichigo constantly argued about who got to hang ornament on which spot on the tree. They were actually having fun together. They pushed, they shoved, they fell on top of each other, and they laughed. Ichigo _laughed!_ Rukia had never heard him laugh before, but she liked it. When the tree was done, everyone sat in the den and talked about Christmas. Then Rukia was introduced to yet a new form of Christmas decoration: Mistletoe.


	2. Snagged Under The Mistletoe

Chapter Two: Snagged Under the Mistletoe

_Rukia was introduced to yet a new form of Christmas decoration: Mistletoe._

The day after the Kurosaki family had put up their once-again-annual tree, Rukia was relaxing around the house when she heard Ishiin beckoning her to his preset location in the hallway. Rukia walked toward him, but was intercepted by Ichigo.

"Careful," Ichigo warned. "You wouldn't want to be caught under the mistletoe with my dad. That would be scarring."

Rukia, having absolutely no idea what Ichigo meant, stood there and watched as Ishiin interrogated his son about the remark he had just made. When their brawl was finally over, Rukia as Ishiin what the significance of mistletoe was.

"Ahh, my dear Rukia. Mistletoe is a magical plant that is hung on the ceiling during the Christmas season. If you find yourself and another person under the mistletoe at the same time, you must kiss said person."

"Is that really a tradition?" Rukia asked innocently.

"Yes it is, and by the way, you would be doing my son a great favor if you _accidently _caught him under the mistletoe yourself."

Rukia laughed at Ishiin's suggestion, although, some part of her took it to heart. She was always trying to find ways to help Ichigo be more active in his social life

_Maybe a small kiss is all he needs_, Rukia thought to herself.

Then, that very moment, Rukia began to formulate her plan to _**snag**_ Ichigo under the mistletoe. The next day Ichigo had gone out with Karin and Yuzu to buy the groceries for that week, so when they returned Rukia pretended to trip while carrying a box of Christmas lights. She landed right under the mistletoe, perfectly. As Ichigo was walking over to help her up; however, a blur came plummeting through the air. This blur kicked Ichigo into the wall while screaming "I told you to buy **two** dozen eggs!" Plan A: failure.

Rukia tried yet again the next day. This time her plan was somewhat more drastic, but it did involve the factor of the Kurosaki men's constant fighting. While everyone was still asleep, Rukia took one of Ichigo's dirty shirts and placed it in the hallway. When everyone was awake, Ishiin was making his usual search for a reason to beat the crap out of his son. When he found the shirt, he exploded.

!" Ishiin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What do you want, you fool!" Ichigo retorted.

"I want to know what this is!"

"It's a shirt.

"On the floor!"

"So what."

"No son of mine will be slob!"

With that, another pointless fight ensued. The house shook, wall cracked, and chairs were broken. Then Rukia did her part, no matter how stupid this all seemed. Rukia picked up a laundry basket, and then pretended to retrieve the shirt from floor. She, just as planned, was caught in the fighting, and was kicked by Ishiin all the way to the mistletoe. The fighting ceased as a result, and Ichigo ran to her, but … Yuzu got to Rukia first to help her up and walk her to the couch where everyone tried to comfort her. At least there were no bruises. Plan B: failure.

That's it! No more plans! No more pain! No more failure! Rukia was fed up with trying to get Ichigo under the mistletoe by accident. She was taking the direct approach now. Rukia was planning to grab Ichigo by the collar, and _**drag**_ him to the hallway. Then, while she was storming this plan out in her brain, Rukia heard Ichigo call for her. Rukia walked to Ichigo, who held out his hand. He was holding a small wrapped box, a present.

"I got this for you. I thought you might like it," said Ichigo looking away, trying to keep a straight face.

"A present? Well why didn't you just put it under the tree?" Rukia asked, puzzled.

"I couldn't wait for you to have it."

Rukia opened the box. Inside the box was a small piece of paper that was folded in half. When Rukia unwrapped the piece of paper, she read what was written on it. "Look up." Rukia looked up to see that they were under the mistletoe. She also saw Ichigo intensely blushing. Rukia found herself blushing too. Nevertheless, Rukia stood up on her toes, wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, and kissed him under the mistletoe.

Ichigo's plan: success.


	3. Decorating

**So, I've decided to continue this story since it was so popular last year. The next few updates will be like sequels. Hope you guys like it! Read, review, and enjoy! AND COMMENT!**

One year has passed since that fateful year where Rukia inspired the Kurosaki family to start putting up a Christmas tree again, and got her first kiss from Ichigo under the mistletoe. Both Ichigo and Rukia are hopeful that this year will be as good as the last, but the still haven't let go of their own stubbornness. So, naturally, they won't admit their feelings to one another. But that's what Christmas is for: bringing people together.

The Kurosaki family had just finished putting up the year's Christmas tree in the den, which consisted of Ichigo standing there, with one hand around the trunk, constantly moving the tree from side to side with Ishiin yelling at him. Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu simply sat on the couch and giggled at Ichigo's growing annoyance with his overactive father. When the tree finally satisfied Ishiin, Ichigo locked it in place.

Ishiin excitedly ran out of the room to the attic. When he returned he held the famed box of decorations. Yuzu and Karin smiled as they began to pull out lights, garland, and other ornaments. Rukia stood up from her seat, deciding to finally take part in this. She felt a little awkward joining in, but the Kurosaki's urged her to help. They already considered her part of the family. Ishiin began to cry; he was saying something about being to happy to see his third daughter helping with the tree.

It was Ichigo and Karin's job to do the lights. They were like pro's wrapping the tangled strands around the straggly branches. The garland was left up to Yuzu and Rukia. The golden, fuzzy stuff kept falling the strands. Ichigo laughed at Rukia, who kept getting it stuck on her clothes. He walked over to her and started pulling the stuff out of her hair. Rukia blushed and smiled faintly. When Ichigo finished he turned to sit down again, and found his entire family smirking at him.

"What are _you_ looking at?" he snapped.

The quickly looked away, whistling. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Then he smiled, because it was finally time for his favorite part: hanging ornaments. There were nearly three boxes full of things to hang. From hand-made ornaments to simple glass balls, there was plenty of stuff for everyone to go around. At least, there should have been.

"Hey, midget, I was going to hang that one," Ichigo yelled as he reached for a glass reindeer Rukia was holding. Rukia snatched it away.

"Too bad, idiot, I got to it first!" Rukia snapped back.

"Give it here!"

Ichigo lunged for Rukia, who dodged. Ichigo fell to the floor. He turned around and continued to pursue Rukia. This went on for a few minutes, until Ichigo caught Rukia's wrist. Ichigo smirked and pulled on her wrist. Unfortunately, due to Rukia's small body, Ichigo fell to the floor himself. Rukia landed on top of him, still holding the reindeer up in the air. Holding Rukia down by wrapping an arm around her waist, Ichigo used his free hand to grab at the ornament. Rukia frantically waved her arm around, determined not to lose.

While they were struggling, however, Karin walked over to them, grabbed the reindeer at hung it on the tree. The two stopped in their tracks. Then, simultaneously, they stood up and yelled.

"Karin! What'd you do that for?"

"If you two really need to get close to each other, do it under the mistletoe."

The decorating continued and there were plenty more arguments, such as "I was gonna put it there" and "those ornaments are too close, moron." After some heated words, and some jeers from the Kurosaki family, the tree was mostly decorated. All that was left was placing the star on top.

Everybody volunteered to do this. Ichigo argued he was the tallest, Ishiin said he was the father, Karin threatened what would happen if she didn't, Yuzu asked really nicely, and Rukia said she had never done it before. Everyone pushed his or her claim without stopping. Finally, Ishiin interrupted them.

"All right, my children, settle down. Daddy knows how to solve this!" Ishiin exclaimed.

"Just spit out already, old man," Ichigo deadpanned.

"I will write down everyone's name on a piece of paper and put them in a hat. Then I will draw a paper, and that will decide who gets to place the star!"

"Fine, I guess that's fair."

They all agreed and Ishiin left the room. He returned with a Santa hat. He shook up the hat to give everyone an equal chance. He held out the hat to Ichigo, telling _him_ to draw the paper. Ichigo put his hand in the hat, and drew the paper out. He reluctantly held it out for everyone to see. On the paper it read _'Rukia.'_ Rukia held up her arms in triumph, laughing at Ichigo's deepening scowl,

Ichigo went into the storage closet and retrieved the star. He came back and released it to Rukia. Rukia gladly took it, turned around, and then realized how tall the tree really was. Rukia looked up and sweat-dropped.

"Need some help, midget?" Ichigo taunted.

"No! Shut up, strawberry!" Rukia retorted.

Rukia held the star above her head, and stood on her tiptoes, but to no avail. Rukia lowered the star and sighed. She yelped when she felt herself being hoisted up. Ichigo had squatted down, put her on his shoulders, and stood to full height again. Rukia wobbled until Ichigo got her to calm down.

"That better, shorty?" Ichigo asked playfully.

"Y-Yea, thanks, strawberry."

Rukia leaned forward, her stomach pressing against the back of Ichigo's head. She set the star on the top of the tree with ease. She leaned back again, but grabbed onto Ichigo's hair when he started walking.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Walking, midget, what do you think?" Ichigo replied.

"Where, idiot?"

"Why don't you look?"

Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo heading for the mistletoe. Rukia smirked.

"Merry Christmas, Rukia," Ichigo said, letting Rukia down.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo," Rukia whispered back, standing on her tiptoes once again, to kiss Ichigo.

Ishiin, on the other hand, was smiling. He was so proud of himself for writing Rukia's name on every piece of paper.


	4. Kurosaki Christmas Party

**Another day, another update. Christmas is practically here! Yay! I'm looking forward to Skyrim, a new guitar, money, etc. So, without further ado, here is my Christmas gift to you. R&R!**

Everyone was merry with Christmas mirth, and Ishiin was even more hyper than usual, if that was possible. And the best part, Ichigo and his father hadn't gotten into a fight all week.

Ichigo was in the middle of placing presents, recently wrapped by Yuzu, under the tree when Ishiin came bursting into the room. He was singing "Jingle Bells" way off key, so Ichigo just acted as though he was still the only person in the room.

"Ichigo, my son, I have terrific news!" Ishiin announced.

"You're buying me a car for Christmas," Ichigo sarcastically replied.

"Not even in your dreams, son. The news is that we, the Kurosaki family, are hosting a Christmas party in two days!" Ishiin yelled, holding up two fingers in Ichigo's face.

"Oh, magnificent," Ichigo deadpanned. "Who's invited?"

"All the people we know, from both worlds. Everyone from your friend Chad to Captain Kuchiki!"

"What! Nii-sama is coming? Here? In two days?" Rukia yelled, from the hallway she had just overheard from.

"Oh, Rukia, my third daughter! Are you excited?"

"Are you kidding? We need to prep this place for Nii-sama's arrival. Dust the furniture, throw out the trash, and put on your best suits or kimonos or whatever!" Ishiin placed his hands on Rukia's shoulder and smiled gently.

"Rukia, calm down. Everything will be taken care of. Yuzu subconsciously cleans before parties anyway. Although, you and my blockhead son have a special job to do."

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"You and Ichigo need to go out and buys things like candy, drinks, and Santa hats for the guests!"

"A-all right. I'll do what I can."

"Hey, old man, you're giving me money to help pay for this right?"

"What? I can't hear you, Ichigo, I'm already down the hall!" Ishiin yelled.

Ichigo's frown sunk deeper than usual. Rukia walked up beside him and smiled excitedly. Ichigo sighed. At least he'd get some time alone with Rukia. Ichigo walked upstairs, put on his white sweater, and brought Rukia one of Yuzu's coats. Picking up his wallet, they walked out the door.

When they arrived at the grocery store, Ichigo pulled out at basket from the row. He started his way into the store, and Rukia skipped along behind him. They filled the baskets coke, hats, and all sorts of holiday candies. Then Ichigo burned a whole in his wallet paying for it all.

The walk home was interesting enough. Rukia, already wearing her Santa hat, kept rummaging through the bags and asking Ichigo about their content.

"Hey, strawberry, what is this thing?" Rukia asked.

"Are you kidding, midget? Don't they even have candy canes in Soul Society?" Ichigo grunted as Rukia kicked his shin.

"As a matter of fact we don't."

"It's called a 'Candy Cane.' You eat it, like this."

Ichigo took the j-shaped candy from her hand, tore off the plastic, and stuck it in his mouth like it was a pipe. Then he smiled one of those all-too-rare, genuine smiles. Rukia giggled at the expression on his face. Then, she pulled out another candy cane and copied him.

When they arrived home, they set out the candy canes, put the drinks in the refrigerator, and put a box filled with hats by the door.

XXX

In two days, at six o'clock, the first guest walked in the door.

"I'm here, Kurosaki family!"

"Kisuke, my old friend, how have you been?" Ishiin greeted the only person even more eccentric than him.

"I'm ecstatic, Ishiin! Have your plans been working?"

"You mean putting up mistletoe and making Rukia put the star on the tree? They worked like a charm. Is that a new hat?" Kisuke was indeed wearing a different hat. It was exactly like his usual fedora except all the white stripes were red.

"Ah yes! It's my Christmas hat!"

This got Ichigo and Rukia to the door to help greet guests. All the human world people arrived next. First Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Tatsuki, Inoue, and Mizuiro. Once they were all there, their Soul Reaper friends started arriving. Renji and Byakuya got there first.

"Nii-sama! I'm so happy you made it here!" Rukia smiled. Byakuya nodded in return.

"I am glad I was invited to spend Christmas here, Rukia."

"Here's a hat, Nii-sama!" With some obvious inner strain, Byakuya put on the hat.

"Renji, I'd offer you a hat, but I see you're already wearing one," Ichigo smirked.

"Excuse me?" Renji growled.

"Oh wait, that's hair!" Ichigo laughed. Rukia laughed as well. Renji just rolled his eyes and took a hat anyway.

Everybody came: Toshiro, Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kurotsuchi, Komomura, Nemu, Nanoe, Isane, Hisagi, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, even Hanataro. Everybody was enjoying themselves. Rukia was taking great pleasure in showing Byakuya all the human customs of the holiday. She showed him the tree, the star, and candy canes. Byakuya actually showed a faint smile when Rukia placed a candy cane in his mouth. Ichigo was laughing with Tatsuki when he saw Rukia explaining mistletoe to her brother. Ichigo froze. Byakuya had a completely blank face, which slowly turned to him.

"Kurosaki, I need to have a word with you," Byakuya said from across the room.

"Later, Nii-sama, it's Christmas," Rukia tugged at his arm, giving him a pleading look.

"Fine."

Toshiro came over to Ichigo, and asked what all the fuss was about. Ichigo explained the custom to him as well. Toshiro gave him a look of surprise. Then he himself walked under the mistletoe, called over Hinamori, whispered something in her ear, and carried out what Ichigo had just explained. Ichigo, as well as all the other guests, began to applaud the tenth division captain.

The party continued, and Ichigo was waiting for a chance to be with Rukia. Unfortunately, Byakuya was tailing her like a lovesick puppy. Ichigo was looking around, annoyed. Just then, two heroes stepped in to save the day. Ishiin and Kisuke hooked their arms into the sixth division captain's elbows and dragged him off to kami knows where.

Ichigo took his chance to get over to Rukia, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, midget, enjoying the party?" Ichigo smirked.

"Sure am, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Whatever."

"Fine. I guess I'll just return the Christmas present I got you. It's probably stupid anyway."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Yea, yea. Oh, and I just managed to secure the last candy cane."

"What! Can I have it, please?"

"No, it's mine!"

"Come on, strawberry!"

"I might be able to be persuaded into sharing it, though."

"Oh, it's like that, is it?"

"Yea, it's like that," Ichigo smirked.

"That I will not allow," Byakuya said, appearing behind him.

"Now Byakuya, what did we discuss?" Kisuke whispered, appearing behind Byakuya. Byakuya sighed and walked away. Ichigo stared at Rukia.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea. Now bring over that candy cane."

Ichigo laughed, and sat down beside the girl who could pass for one of Santa's elves.

_Meanwhile_

"Byakuya, we agreed that you could go bankai on Ichigo as long as you didn't bother them during the party," Kisuke frowned.

"And you broke the deal, so you know what that means," Ishiin grinned.

"On my honor as a Kuchiki, I will not go back on my word," Byakuya sighed, defeated.

XXX

"Hey, everybody!" Yoruichi called. When _**everyone**_ was watching her, she spoke again. "Guess, who's going to give me a kiss under the mistletoe!"


End file.
